Moments in our lives
by Lady of the Nerds
Summary: These are the moments we never forget, the ones that will stay with us forever.  A collection of random moments. Some may be Canon/Canon, some may be Oc/Canon, Heck, some may be Oc/Oc! Enjoy! Newest Moment-Renge 'Beautiful' Song Fic.
1. Twins HikaruxOC

**Oneshots-So much fun! Okay, so this is a Hikaru/OC ficlet. The Oc's name is Elle... And guess what, she's pregnant!**

**I don't own Ouran...  
>But, I own Elle (Kind of...)<br>Enjoy!  
><strong>

On a scale from one to ten, Elle's comfort level was a negative 16. She was unable to find a comfortable position, her feet felt as though they were going to fall off, and, to top it all off, she felt like she was going to throw up. The cause of all of her distress? The fact that she was 5 months pregnant... What made matters worse? She was pregnant with twins.

Don't get me wrong, she absolutely loved her unborn children to pieces already, and she loved the man who was their father, but, on occasions such as this, she wished she could have just been carrying one 'bundle of joy' around inside her.

"Why did your father curse me with twins?" She muttered to her babies, "I mean, I love you both, but why did he have to pass on his weird twin genetics? Is fate being cruel by giving the wife of a twin twins? Or does it just think it's being clever? Does it consider twins a blessing?"

"Well, I consider them a blessing," a voice called from the doorway, making Elle jump. Her red haired husband stood there, leaning against the doorway, smirking slightly. Elle rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I'm sure YOU do, dear... But then again, you're not the one carrying them around in your stomach..." He chucked and walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know, darling, I know," he kissed her cheek, "You're so strong, and beautiful, and completely awesome." He kissed all over her face, and she started laughing.

"Hikaru, you suck up!" Elle said, trying to push him off, "You're just saying all of that so you don't have to hear me bitch at you about pregnancy stuff!"

"I would never say kind things just to shut you up!" Hikaru laughed, smiling sheepishly. He went around the couch, and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her ever expanding stomach. "You do know that I love you, right?"

Elle smiled, and leaned in closer to him.

"Yeah, I know. And I love you as well... And our spawn! ...Hey Hikaru?"

"Yes?" he muttered, nibbling on her ear.

"What do you think the chances are that they're going ginger?"


	2. If you love something OCxOC

**Two oneshots in one day-This is madness!**

**Well, this one is Oc/Oc, so you might not care about these people... At all... But, I don't particularly care...**

**The girl's name is Yuki Ootori (Daughter of Kyoya and my personal OC, Yuri) In this oneshot, she's about 17.**

**The boy's name is Natsuki Hitachiin, Natty for short. (Son of Hikaru and Elle, who you read about in the previous one shot) In this, he's around 16. He has a crush on Yuki, but, as you read, she doesn't like him back...**

**This was written whilst listening to 'How to Save a Life' by The Fray... But I wouldn't quite call it a song-fic.**

**I don't own Ouran, but, guess what, I own Yuki and Natty~**

He loved her. There was no way to deny it, he loved everything about her. The way her eyes gleamed, the way her hair fall, the way her mouth would curve into a smile whenever he said something funny or sweet. He loved it all...

She loved him as well, he knew it. But, she didn't love him the same way he loved her. She loved someone else... And she would always love someone else.

"Hey, Yuki..." he said one day, while they were just hanging out, talking about everything and anything, "What's going to happen when we get older?"

"Whatcha mean?" Yuki replied, at that moment hanging upside down from his bed. Her pallid face was becoming more red by the minute, swarming her cheeks, giving her a warm, inviting look. He took a deep breath.

"I mean, when we grow up, what are we going to do? Or we going to still be friends..." he said aloud, but to himself, 'Or maybe more...' It was the unasked question, but the one which burned in his mind. It was the answer he wanted the most...

Yuki thought about it, sitting up, the blood rushing away, back to other places it was needed.  
>"Natty, we're going to be friends forever, no matter what happens. We've grown up together, and know and as long as you live, you're stuck with me..." she looked in his eyes, silver meeting with gold, "You're always going to be there for me... Right?"<p>

Natty's breath hitched, and he nodded. Even if it hurt him to see her with another... He could never let her down... He loved her, no matter what...

A saying his mom always quoted came to mind at that moment... "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be." This moment made him think differently... Yuki, even though not in the romantic sense, was his forever... And he was hers...


	3. Beautiful Renge

**My next moment-drabble-ficlet: Horray!**

**Okay, so this one is an actual song fic~  
>The song used is Christina Aguilera's 'Beautiful'<br>The character used is Renge  
><strong>

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

She looked in the mirror, the corners of her mouth turned down into a frown. She looked at herself, touching the cold glass lightly with the tips of her fingers, thoughts flooding her head. Was she really just the comic relief? Just another dumb girl to all of them? Why wasn't she more beautiful? Why didn't she have a better smile? A less annoying voice? God, why was she so ugly?

She turned away from the reflective piece of glass, not wanting to look at the girl who would be staring back at her. Tears began sliding down her face, and she knew her eyes were going to be all red and puffy (Just another thing to make her less attractive). A sob escaped her mouth, and she tumbled to the floor, onto her knee.

This was the side of her no one ever saw at school. The side that she always felt the need to hide. The way everyone looked at her, like she was a complete idiot; It made her feel like she couldn't breath. She was so good at pretending, that sometimes, she even fooled herself...

She let everything out right then, letting all the emotions escape. After a few minutes, or maybe even hours, she wasn't sure of the time that passed by, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She wiped away the salty tears, and collected herself. Standing up shakily, she grasped the couch to steady herself.

She looked around at her collection of Oki Doki Memorial dolls and posters, and the question of why she liked that stupid dating sim game so much popped into her head. Was is because she thought she would never find love? Would she ever find love?

"You know what..." she muttered to herself, "Screw what they think. Screw what all of them think!" Her sadness wasn't turning to anger, it was turning into self confidence.

"I AM beautiful, not matter what they say," she marched around her room, "Words won't bring me down! I don't need anyones judgment of me! I don't need those host clubs empty words! ...Although I'll still enjoy them! GETTING OFF TRACK! I AM RENGE HOUSHAKUJI, LADY MANAGER OF THE HOST CLUB! SELF PROCLAIMED OUTAKU! I AM BEAUTIFUL!"

"Renge... Why are you yelling?" she heard one of her maids call from the door, and her head wiped around.

"I'M MAKING MYSELF FEEL BETTER! NOW, SHHHHHH!" Renge was back to being herself... Everyday, especially that day, was so beautiful...


End file.
